


Morning in the Kitchen

by pairatime



Series: Mickey's family [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Tony wakes up the next morning and thinks about what being Ian's sub along side Mickey would mean and panics a bit. Ian and Mickey talk him around.





	Morning in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I made more. I will write more just not super fast but it will happen.

Starting to wake and slowly stretching out Tony frowned when his leg pressed into someone next to him. He wasn’t alone in bed. _Why wasn’t he alone in bed?_ he thought while opening his eyes to see a head of dark hair in front of him. Only the leg he’d hit was behind him, on his other side. Why did he have two-fuck, last night hadn’t been a dream.

Tony forced himself to take a deep breath as he rolled onto his back to stare at his bedroom ceiling. So if Ian and Mickey were both in bed with him that meant it had really happened and wasn’t a creation of his imagination which did explain why he remembered fucking Mickey. He’d never really thought about Mickey beyond knowing they were kind of related, that he’d probably arrest the thug some day and hoping that Ian might stop trying to seduce him now that Mickey was the red head’s sub. He was clearly wrong about that last part.

And after how well the sub had taken his hard cock and demanded more, the way he thought about Mickey was clearly going to change even if they never did anything again, which they won’t going to because Mickey belonged to Ian and—fuck, he’d blown Ian.

Fuck. Kneeling between Ian’s legs when he offered the plate of food and glass of…damn he’d given the underage Dom alcohol too. _What had he been thinking?_ closing his eyes, Tony let out a sigh. He hadn’t been thinking; Mickey had gotten his blood flowing south and then Ian showed up and he let his wrong head make the calls for him. Damn. How was he ever going to face either of them around the neighborhood now that he knew how good Ian tasted or how hot it was to put on a show and fuck for him while the Dom ate his dinner-wait, did he never clean up the kitchen? No, they’d left everything out when Ian had ordered them into the bed for another round.

Glancing at the two still sleeping men flanking him, Tony slowly worked his way down toward and off the bottom of the bed. Checking to make sure they were both still sleeping, he stood before heading off to the kitchen. At least he had an excuse to avoid the awkwardness of them kicking him out of his own bed.

***

Ian leaned against the door jam and just watched Tony as he labored over the sink. 

The tall blond sub was elbows deep in sudsy water that was sloshing back and forth as Tony scrubbed something. And it had to be the last thing to clean Ian decided as he looked toward the dinning room table, now clear, before scanning the rest of the kitchen. The counters were all clean, save for one where a few plates and a couple pans sat in a drying rack.

Giving the whole place another look he realized just how clean the house was. It wasn’t the same OCD sterile clean of Sheila’s place. Looking down the hall toward the living room he saw some dust and there was a handful of DVDs stacked on the floor by the TV rather than on the shelf a few feet away but even given that, it was miles better than the Gallagher or Milkovich homes. Tony either didn’t like messes or liked to clean, or both, Ian decided as he returned his focus, to the man himself.

Who was still cleaning whatever it was he was cleaning. “If it’s that stuck on just let it soak for while. I can think of something to keep you busy while it loosens up,” Ian offered with a grin as he stepped right behind Tony, pulling up the sub’s white t-shirt and kissing the muscles of Tony’s shoulders, using his teeth just enough to make sure Tony would feel them later.

“Fuck, Ian,” Tony groaned, letting his shoulders relax as he leaned back into Ian when the Dom wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. It only lasted a moment before Tony stiffened and pulled himself forward toward the sink, and away from Ian. “Do you want to use the shower before you go? There should be extra towels out for you and your sub,” Tony told Ian, his voice guarded and direct.

Ian frowned as he let go of Tony and slid over to lean against the counter so he could see Tony’s face as they spoke. “Is it big enough for both my subs and me? Because if it is, we’re totally getting Mickey up and _showering_ now,” he asked with a smirk.

“It’s big enough that you and Mickey can fit and move around some but it’s not really big enough to do any play, Ian,” Tony answered, his eyes never leaving the soap filled sink even if his hands had stopped scrubbing the dish under the water.

“Good to know but what about you?” Ian asked, hopping up on the counter, casually letting one hand bush over the bulge his cock was making in his boxers.

Tony hesitates and Ian saw his gaze flicker toward Ian’s groin before returning to the sudsy water. “What about me, Ian? Mickey’s your sub.”

“And last night so were you,” Ian said as he started to realize what was happening. “It being a one off just for the night wasn’t part of my plan. Was that all it was for you? A chance to fuck?” he asked as he glared at Tony, the disbelief clear in his voice.

“Yeah. That’s’ all it was. I mean you and Mickey are hot. Not many guys would turn down a chance to fuck him and suck you off Ian,” Tony explained as he resumed scrubbing.

“The pig’s a fucking liar, Ian,” Mickey cut in as he wandered into the kitchen and headed toward Ian’s side. “He told me last night he doesn’t do fuck’m and leave’m,” Mickey added, leaning into Ian and looking at Tony who was turning a bit red at being caught in the lie.

“That true Tony?” Ian asked as he kept his focus on Tony even as his arms wrapped around Mickey, guiding his sub’s mouth across his bare chest and toward his boxer covered groin.

“It was a fun night but that’s all it _can_ be so just leave it, Ian,” Tony said, his voice sounding exhausted, not answering the question as he pulled the plug from the sink and turned on the water to rinse away all the soap suds.

“It was more than just fun, Tony. I got to see just how beautiful Mickey is when he’s got a cock, balls deep, filling him,” Ian said, his voice steady and calm as he tenderly stroked the dark hair sub’s face. “And I finally got to see how perfect you look on your knees submitting to me. Your head on my thigh as you asked to serve my cock.” He reached over, wrapped a hand across Tony’s shoulder, pulling the man toward him, wet and soapy hands and all. “The hunger in your eyes as Mickey begged to be fucked. By you. For me,” he finished even as he started pushing Tony down to his knees.

Tony didn’t fight it. He slowly sank to his knees until he was resting between the other two men, leaning into Mickey’s leg while Ian wrapped one of his legs over his bare back. Letting out a contented sigh, Tony curled a wet arm around Mickey’s leg as he leaned into the warmth.

“Good boy,” Ian said, running a quick hand through Tony’s hair even as he brought Mickey’s head up for a kiss. “Both of you. Now Tony why the lie? You clearly want—need—this. So why,” he asked, confused about the older man’s behavior.

Ian’s leg stiffened and pressed into Tony’s back when the sub tried to pull away from the embrace. “No, you aren’t going anywhere Tony. And I mean that in every way you can think to take it.” Ian made clear before repeating his question.

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes as they all waited and it was Tony who gave in first. Leaning more into Mickey he obeyed the order and answered the question.

“I’m a fantasy for you Ian. The sub cop next door you’ve lusted after for years, longer than I know probably. But I can’t-I don’t,” Tony paused and took a breath. “Fantasies don’t survive real life. I found that out when your sister and I made a go. She wasn’t what I thought, what I needed. Just like I’m not what you really want. You have Mickey. You don’t need me,” Tony explained before he pulled away again, this time slipped around Ian’s leg when the Dom tried to stop him.

“Fuck my sister,” Ian swore with a glare. “I’m not her. I love her, don’t get me wrong. Fiona is a fucking awesome sister but when it comes to relationships. She’s fucked up and everyone knows it, even her,” he said as he jumped down from the counter. “And while my relationships are a little fucked up at times too,” Ian smiled, glancing at Mickey as he ran a finger over his own lips, feeling the light scar of a busted lip. “I’m not fucked in that way.” Grabbing Tony by the neck, he pressed their foreheads together. “I know that fantasies aren’t real but I want you and last night you fucking wanted me. That wasn’t a fantasy.”

“No sir, it wasn’t,” Tony said. His resistance breaking as his, tense, muscles began to relax under Ian’s hand. He stopped fighting Ian as he was guided backward until he hit the wall and Ian roughly pulled Tony’s shirt completely off.

“No. It was fucking hot to watch you fuck Mickey for me,. Ian swirled his tongue over Tony’s nipple. “Amazing when you knelt in front of me to hand me a drink like I was the lord of the fucking manor or something. Fuck. I though that only happened in the movies,” Ian added as he ran his teeth over Tony’s collarbone as his hand vanished under the boxers to cup Tony’s groin, enticing a begging groan from the sub.

“I live to serve, to please,” Tony said, his voice breathless as he remembered how good it felt to kneel before Ian.

Ian grinned. “I was very pleased last night, you did such an awesome job,” he praised Tony before giving the sub a long, lingering kiss. “I’m going to be just as pleased today aren’t I Tony,” Ian asked after getting his breath back.

“How can I please you, Sir,” Tony asked, begged, thrusting his groin into Ian’s hand while trying to lean in for another kiss.

“I’m going to take Mickey again right here in front of you,” Ian explained, reaching out for Mickey, kissing him briefly before turning back toward Tony-his hand never leaving Mickey’s neck, “I’m going to fuck him as you watch until Micke is begging for me to come into him, begging to be able to come himself,” Ian slide his thumb into Mickey’s mouth, his gaze never leaving Tony’s. “But he won’t, I won’t. When he’s begging so much I’m going to pull out of him and slide into my other sub. Ride your ass until it’s you that’s begging--“

“Westpoint!” Mickey’s yell froze the whole kitchen.

Mickey himself was wide eyed in shock as he stared at Ian who returned his gaze, frowning at his sub as he let his hand drop from Mickey’s mouth while pulling his other hand out from Tony’s boxer. Tony meanwhile looked tense as he glanced at Mickey, confused and unsure what was going on. Tony repeated the word, “Westpoint?” his voice carrying his confusion as he looked between Ian and Mickey.

“It’s his safe word, which he’s never used before. And he uses it--my hand in your mouth?” Ian asked as he looked at his thumb before looking at Mickey, his question clear.

“It was, fuck I love your hand in my mouth. You can put your hand anywhere you want,” Mickey countered, grabbing Ian’s hand with his. “That’s not why-fuck I was liking everything you did and said--“

“Then why did you safeword?” Ian demanded to know. “And you’d better have had a reason--“

“You can’t fuck him. Not even talking fucking him. It’s a limit. He has limits,” Mickey rushed to explain as he thumbed toward Tony.

Ian looked toward Tony for a second before looking back at Mickey. “When you said don’t play with his ass you hadn’t meant just last night.” Ian nodded, as much to himself as Mickey.

“Mickey told-that’s why you didn’t try anything last night,” Tony said as he recalled as much of the night as he could. Not once had Ian so much as grabbed his ass or talked about fucking him. “I hadn’t even realized…”

“Yeah, when you grabbed my dinner he told me in a hurry not to do anything with your ass, said he’d explain later. And it’s later. So start sharing. Both of you,” Ian ordered as he looked between the two men.

Tony cleared his throat and adjusted himself before answering, “I don’t bottom. I don’t do anal play of any kind. My ass is pretty much a no go zone. That and nothing that breaks the law are my two major limits, Ian,” he informed the redhead.

Nodding, Ian couldn’t hide his surprise. “I can’t say I saw that coming. The first limit I mean. Nothing illegal I completely saw coming, copper,” Ian finished with a joke.

“That one is kind of obvious, yeah. But I understand the first one being a deal breaker. You aren’t the first Dom to give me a pass because of it so it’s cool, Ian. It is,” Tony explained as he stepped away, heading back toward the sink.

Only to be stopped short when Ian grabbed him by the waist band of his boxers and yanked him back toward him. “Are spanking or paddling assplay to you or are they good? Yes or no only, boy” he demanded to know, his voice low as he whispered right into Tony’s ear.

“No, not assplay Sir. Use at your discretion,” Tony answered promptly, swallowing hard after he spoke.

“Bend over, hands on the counter. Now,” Ian ordered Tony, nodding and smiling a little as Tony rushed to obey. “Good boy. Now do you know why I’m about to spank you.”

Tony was silent for a few seconds before shaking his head, “No Ian I--fuck.” Tony cut himself off as Ian’s hand landed hard on Tony’s ass taking him by surprise.

“You know I almost didn’t realize what you were doing. I think I’m just so used to Mickey calling me Ian to hide he was my sub that I didn’t think about you doing the same. But you know you’re a sub. You have no problem with that part of yourself do you boy,” Ian asked rhetorically as he watched Tony’s face.

“There is nothing wrong with being a sub, nothing,” Tony answered anyway as he turned to face Mickey who looked away moments after their eyes met.

“See, that’s what I thought. Which means that’s not why you’re calling me Ian.” Ian gave Tony a couple more swats. “And last night you didn’t call me Ian more than a couple times,” another pair of swats, “but I did hear sir a lot. So what changed this morning boy,” Ian asked at last, rubbing Tony’s ass with his palm.

“Ia-Sir,” Tony corrected himself. “Last night was…I wasn’t thinking. I was horny and let myself get carried away. I’m not going to regret it but it can’t be more than that. It just wouldn’t work and talking about limits reminded me of that fact,” Tony told Ian.

Ian was quite for a long minute as he slowly walked around Tony before coming to a stop on the man’s other side where he squatted down to look Tony straight on. “Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me the thought of being my sub doesn’t make your dick hard and I’ll take Mickey and we’ll go. Tell me you don’t want to be mine,” Ian demanded of Tony.

Looking back at Ian, Tony opened his mouth only to close it again, not giving an answer. Unable to answer he looked away and let his body sag as he dropped to the ground, resting his head against one of the kitchen drawers.

Smirking Ian shifted into a more comfortable position next to Tony while waving Mickey to come over to join them. “So, Tony, want to tell me what the fuck this is really about?” Ian ordered, wrapping an arm around Mickey as Mickey sat on the floor beside Ian.

“I’m your sister’s age, your sister I’ve fucked,” Tony answered as he turned himself around to face the other two.

“And my sister tried to screw him. So he’s got a thing with his subs and sisters. In this neighborhood that’s not all that fucked up,” Mickey replied before Ian could, earning him a light head slap and a smirk aimed at him.

“Mickey’s not wrong, and it’s been a few years since you and Fi. She’d not carrying a torch for you and you would have to be so fucked up to even be thinking of carrying one for her after everything. She’d not even--just tell me that’s not the problem,” Ian said, looking a little worried as he eyed Tony.

Chuckling and letting out a sigh, Tony shook his head. “No. I gave up on Fiona when she picked Steve, and I finally saw her for the woman, and switch, she is. No, you are probably the only Gallagher who could give me what I need and I’d trust not to cross my limits,” Tony admitted with a smile.

“Probably?” Ian warned, grabbing Tony and pulling the sub’s head down into his lap.

“You are fucking twisted if you’d want one of the other Gallaghers. They are fucking nuts,” Mickey chipped in, coughing, and smiling, into his fist when Ian glared at him.

“The only Gallagher,” Tony amended with a smile.

“Now that that’s clear what else is the problem,” Ian asked, getting them back on topic.

Tony’s smile faded as he looked up at Ian, “I’m over six years older and I’m a cop. I’ve overlooked and pretended I haven’t seen a lot of things for your family over the years but there are limits, not to mention Mickey,” he added as he looked toward Mickey who just frowned.

Ian pressed his lips together and nodded. “You have one good point but you also have one dumb one. Mickey is almost three years older and yeah you’ll be the oldest of us. But I don’t give a fuck.” Ian shrugged.

“And you’re still younger than that one guy Ian domed. Fuck the geriatric freak was older than all three of us together,” Mickey added helpfully.

“He wasn’t that old Mickey,” Ian said as he rolled his eyes. “But he is right. I don’t care about age. You still have what it takes to serve and please me,” Ian said as he leaned into kiss Tony while his hand made its way across Tony’s, very fit, body toward his groin.

“Yes sir,” Tony agreed, his voice breathless as Ian’s hand found the sub’s cock just as the kiss broke.

“So tell me again why you’re fighting being mine?” Ian asked, still stoking Tony’s cock even as he leaned back to kiss Mickey.

Tony’s response took a few moments as he got control of his voice. “You can’t just not care about me being a cop, sir. Because I do care about the law and yeah I look the other way because the world isn’t perfect and there aren’t normally victims to get hurt in what your family gets up to. But I also know your family doesn’t _let_ me see some stuff because I wouldn’t look the other way and you all know it. Also once again, Mickey,” Tony finished as he looked at Mickey regretfully.

“I don’t always break the law you know,” Mickey retorted with a scowl.

“So what is your job again? Or your wife’s?” Tony asked, clearly amused.

Mickey just glared back and crossed his arms.

“As much as I don’t want to, I have to admit you have a point there, Tony. Members of the Milkovich family aren’t so good with staying out of trouble with the police,” Ian said sadly as he looked between the two men. “But I still want you both.”

The three were quite for a few minutes until it Mickey spoke, asking Tony a question. “You do know what Svetlana and I do right? Most of the neighborhood, even the other pigs, do. They got to. I mean it’s not like we really hide it.”

“Yeah I know. It’s just not a priority so unless someone complains. We don’t have the time to deal with it. But guns, drugs, grand theft, assaults and some of the other _businesses_ that your side of our family is rumored to be mixed in aren’t low priorities,” Tony pointed out as he lifted his head from Ian’s lap and sat up facing Mickey.

“That was mostly Terry, not Mickey,” Ian pointed out. “Even before the prick found out about Mickey being a sub he didn’t include Mickey in most of that. Now that Mickey’s not hiding it…” Ian shook his head and shrugged.

“And good fucking riddance to the bastard,” Mickey added. “I don’t need him or his problems. I do just fine with Svetlana and the girls. And we all know you coppers might give me and mine a hard time, put us in jail for the night and fuck all but you’ll never really do anything more. I’m too small time and in the wrong neighborhood for anyone to care so who give a fuck,” he ranted.

“It’s not that simple, Mickey,” Tony said with a sigh. 

“Bullshit, _Tony_. It is that simple. You told me yourself that Ian has a way of getting what he fucking wants. Which right now is the both of us and we all know you fucking want that too so let stop talking about it and just start fucking like we did last night again. It fucking worked just fine then.” Mickey paused for a moment, “You know what else worked last night. You feeding us. That was fucking good. You could cook something because I’m fucking starved and fuck you both as liars if you say you aren’t. We can always fuck later.”

“Oh, Mickey.” Letting out a laugh Ian smiled at Mickey, pulling his dark haired sub into a kiss before raising, “What do you say, Tony? Want to cook up some grub and then help me fuck Mickey here? And we’ll just deal with the rest when, and if, it comes?” he asked, holding out his hand toward Tony.

Tony looked between the two for a long moment before nodding as he took a deep breath. Taking Ian’s offered hand, he stood up. Bring himself to attention before bowing his head and clasping his hands being his back. “Whatever would please you, sir.”


End file.
